warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Two Paths
Allegiances (This takes place after Bristleclaw’s Resistance, so if you haven’t read it, there’ll be spoilers) ShadeClan Leader: Redstar (orange tom with blazing green eyes) Deputy: Streampelt (blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes) Medicine Cat: Treefall (dark gray she-cat) Warriors:star Rainstorm (white tom with stormy gray flecks) Bristleclaw (pale gray she cat with darker flecks and icy blue eyes) Firestorm (dark red she-cat with bright green eyes) Bluefeather (blue-gray she-cat with golden eyes) Thornbush (dark golden tabby tom with amber eyes) Wavewater (silver she-cat with darker spots) Snowcloud (white she-cat with gray spots and golden eyes) Clawfire (dark red tom) Creekwing (gray tom with white ears) Apprentice, Hawkpaw (light brown she-cat, joined the Clan as a kit with her parents) Cloudfeather (silver tom with white feather like patches) Blackstripe (cream she-cat with a black back and black spots, former rogue) Silverstorm (dark gray she cat with silver flecks) Sparrow (brown tabby tom, once a loner, is Hawkpaw’s father) Fox (ginger tabby she cat, Sparrow’s mate and Hawkpaw’s mother) Queens: Darkbird (fluffy gray she-cat with black stripes, Rainstorm’s mate) mother of Stormkit (gray she-cat with a darker stripe and tail) Elders: Icewater (black she cat with white flecks) BreezeClan Leader: Nightstar (sleek black she-cat) Deputy: Firebird (red tabby tom) Medicine Cat: Blaze (ginger and white tom) Apprentice, Beepaw (golden she-cat with black tabby stripes) Warriors: Birchfire (light brown she-cat with dark brown tabby stripes; fur looks like birchbark) Featherbird (stormy gray she-cat with a white chest and sea-green eyes) Palecloud (pale gray she-cat with dark blue eyes) Apprentice, Whitepaw (green-eyed white tom) Sunstone (golden tabby tom) Sleetfall (silver-gray tabby she-cat) Apprentice, Flypaw (small black she-cat with a white face) Zebrafoot (white tom with black stripes, former kitty pet) Mudwater (longhaired brown tom) Chapter One: The Beginning of the Worst Stormkit awoke. It was the day of her apprentice ceremony! She had dreamed about running through the woods with a pale brown cat. They were going somewhere... but where? Stormkit knew that the cat was Hawkpaw. Stormkit had always liked the young apprentice, but had never had a dream about her. Still, she didn’t tell anyone, in case they started to gossip. And if Thornbush heard, he would start stalking Stormkit. Thornbush was the most annoying cat in the Clan, and once he developed a friendship with a cat, he’d follow them around everywhere. Suddenly, Redstar’s words rang out. “All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Fallen Tree for a Clan meeting!” Stormkit walked out, escorted by her parents. She stood beneath the Fallen Tree and gazed up at Redstar. The flame-colored tom looked down at her. “Stormkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and are old enough to become an apprentice. Your mentor will be Silverstorm.” With that, Redstar turned and leapt off of the tree, and headed back to his den in the thickets. Stormpaw looked up at Silverstorm. Her mentor whispered, “We’ll do well together. Try your best and you’ll do great.” Stormpaw caught sight of Blackstripe glaring at her. The she cat’s fur was bristling. “Well, you must be a very negative cat,” she hissed. “Are you upset that you got a new warrior as your mentor? Did you perhaps want the deputy?” Silverstorm glared at Blackstripe. “Stop making assumptions about every cat you meet,” she scolded. “She judges every cat she meets with no explanation,” Silverstorm added to Stormpaw. “Just ignore the fox-heart, and you’ll be fine.” Chapter Two: A Very Thorny Shadow